racingadventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Ratatouille
Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Ratatouille is a film to be made by N/A. It will appear in YouTube in the future. Trivia * Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Professor Utonium, Zazu, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, the All-Grown Up Gang, Grandpa Lou Pickles, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Max Goof, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Baloo, King Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, The Vultures, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Terk, Tantor, Stitch, Dusty Crophopper, Skipper Riley, Chug, Sparky, Dottie, Leadboottom, Lil Dipper, Maru, Windlifter, El Chupacabra, Blade Ranger, Ishani, Bulldog, Franz, Roper, Mayday, Andre, Harvey and Winnie, Pulaski, Ol' Jammer, Secretaary of the Interior, Muir, Ryker, Cabbie, Dynamite, Drip, Pinecone, Avalanche, Blackout, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Shrek, Donkey, Puss In Boots, Fiona, Dragon, Gingy, Pinocchio, Three Pigs, Humpty, Kitty Softpaws Three Blind Mice, Ogre Babies, Dronkeys, King Harold, Queen Lillian, Brogan the Ogre, Cookie the Ogre, Gretched the Ogre, Doris, Marlene, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Little Einsteins (Leo, June, Quincy, Annie, and Rocket), Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Emily, Bill and Ben, Stanley, Mavis, Salty, Harvey, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, The Fat Controller, Annie and Clarabel, Bertie, Harold, Terence, Trevor, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Hagrid, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Mack, Fillmore, Sarge, Luigi, Guido, Flo, Ramone, Red, Lizzie, Sheriff, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Francesco Bernoulli, World Grand Prix Racers, Cruz Ramirez, Bobby Swift, Cal Weathers, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Ariel, Flounder, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Mulan, Princess Tiana, Louis, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Alice, Hercules, Megara, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus guest star in this film. * Toy Story films, Cars films, The Incredibles, and Ratatouille were made by Disney and Pixar. Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventure Series